


the princess and the pirate

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [175]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: ...and how both of them make a very interesting night for Yugo.
Relationships: Amalia Sheran Sharm/Yugo (Wakfu), Elaine Narrowsmith/Yugo
Series: Commissions [175]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	the princess and the pirate

After seeing the way that they dance around the subject, avoiding things entirely when they can, Elaine grows more than a little frustrated with things. It is pretty obvious that there is something between Yugo and Amalia, but nothing ever  _happens_ between them, and it can be exhausting to watch at times, especially when she finds them both to be so interesting. In the end, after waiting for something to happen for far too long, Elaine decides that she is going to have to get involved, and make sure that something actually happens between the two of them.

After all, if they are not going to do things themselves, then it only makes sense that they are met with some intervention.

Fortunately for her, it does not take much effort to find out that Amalia is interested in things moving along as well. In fact, it seems that the main reason that nothing happens is because of Yugo, a combination of his innocence and his reluctance to try anything with Amalia, her royal status too intimidating for him, making him certain that he has no real place at her side, and no business trying to progress his relationship with her. That makes this a bit easier, knowing that Amalia will be on her side for this, and she assures her that, if everything goes the way that she wants it to, then Yugo will be hers in no time at all.

As it turns out, this involves a little bit of kidnapping, nothing major. The best way to go about things is to completely spring it upon him, and so, Elaine waits until he is sleeping, with his guard down, before she abducts him, and by the time he comes to, his hands are bound above his head. Struggling a bit, he looks around in confusion, not sure what has happened to him, but he looks a bit relieved when he sees that it is just Elaine.

“You might not be as pleased to see me once you find out what’s going on,” she teases him, and he cocks his head.

“Why’s that? Why have you got me all tied up like this?” he asks. He does not seem like he feels threatened in any way, likely trusting her even though she has him in a compromising position. At times, he really does seem far too innocent for all that he has seen and done.

“I’m not going to hurt you or anything, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“I know that,” he replies, and gives her a pretty big smile to be his captive. “But what’s all this about?”

“I’m actually doing this to help you. You look like you need help with this, so I decided I would step in and make it all easier for you,” she says with a wave of her hand, and slowly, she crosses the room until she has reached him, where she begins to undress him. Now, Yugo stiffens, finally starting to seem a little uncomfortable with things.

“Wait, why are you taking my clothes off? What are you helping me with?”

“You’ve been holding back for a while, it’s really obvious. You want Amalia, but you won’t do anything about it because you’re afraid to make a move on the princess,” she says. “I guess I can understand that, but don’t you ever feel frustrated? Don’t you want someone to make you feel better?”

“Huh? I don’t know what you…ah!” He is unable to finish his sentence, unable to continue feigning confusion, as she wraps a hand around his cock, and starts to tease him. She can feel him stiffening in her hand, unable to resist her touch, even in this position.

“Yeah, you’re definitely pent up,” she says with a teasing grin. “So, come on! Let’s have some fun together! Since you’re always holding back, it must be great to be able to finally let go. You’re all tied up, so you know you can’t actually do anything about it. You can just say that it’s all my fault, and I’ll make you feel all better!”

She can tell that he wants to argue with her in some way, but he is not able to think of what to say, and she does not make it any easier, teasing his with her hand, causing him to quickly grow breathless, unable to do anything but gasp and moan for her. And once she is satisfied with that, she pulls her hand back, sucking on one of her fingers for a moment before prodding at his virgin hole with it.

“Wait, what are you doing with that?” he asks breathlessly, hardly even able to get the question out in his current state.

As she answers, she works on wiggling her finger inside of him, taking her time as she fits it, making him moan out. “Come on, I know what I’m doing! This feels good, doesn’t it? I bet it feels really good, so just relax and enjoy it! You like it, don’t it?”

“I…I…” He struggles to answer, and is not able to say anything as she teases his ass. However, she is pretty sure that he would still resist if he were able to speak, which means that it is time to bring out a surprise for him.

“Is this about Amalia?” she asks. “Even though you won’t make a move on her, you’re still worried about how she might feel, if you gave your first time away to someone else? Well, you don’t have to worry about that. Isn’t that right, Amalia?”

Having heard her cue, the princess emerges from where she has been hidden, watching while waiting for the right chance to come out. Yugo’s eyes go wide as he looks at her, before his face starts to flush, realizing that she is seeing him in such a vulnerable position, not sure how he is supposed to feel about all of this. But all Amalia does is smile at him and say, “Enjoying yourself?”

“What are you…” He can’t even finish his sentence, moaning out at the way that Elaine continues to finger him.

“It’s just like she said, I’m just here so that we can finally finish what you won’t start,” Amalia says in a teasing voice, grinning at him. “But it looks like you’re already having a lot of fun without me! I’m glad I finally get to join in.”

“You can play with him too, I’m not keeping him all to myself,” Elaine replies, and Amalia closes the distance between them, kneeling down in front of him, not needing any further invitation. While Elaine continues to finger him, Amalia licks along his stiff cock, making him whimper as he squirms and struggles, his bonds keeping him from moving too much. Of course, he does not struggle because he wants to get away; he has no interest in getting away from either of them, he just has no idea what to do with all of these feelings bubbling up in him, and he can’t stop moving, practically writhing as the two of them simply tease him.

“Going for your mouth already, huh?” Elaine asks, and the other girl simply responds with a slight moan, the vibrations of which send shocks of pleasure throughout Yugo’s body, only serving to further overpower him with each and every new sensation. “I had no idea a princess like you would be so good with your mouth.”

This time, instead of trying to reply, Amalia simply moves forward, so that she can wrap her lips around Yugo’s cock, taking the tip into her mouth and causing him to cry out pathetically, surprised by the damp heat of her mouth, and even more surprised by just how amazing it feels. He can hardly believe that she is really doing this to him, that all of this is really happening.

After spending so much time avoiding the subject and never allowing his thoughts to wander too far, it almost seems like a dream to have the princess that he has wanted for so long sucking him off, while he is tied up and helpless to do anything about it. It proves just how much she wants to be doing it, so much so that even when there is nothing he can do to make her keep going, she does not stop, so much so that she would let Elaine set something like this up, all so that they could work out these hidden frustrations.

He can feel himself growing so warm, so excited, his head spinning as he is shown no mercy by either girl, and it is a sudden shock when they both stop at the same time, with Elaine pulling her hand back at the same time that Amalia pulls her head back. Though he is not quite sure what had come over him, he knows that he was close to something, and it makes it all the more sudden and disappointing for them to stop together, to stand back and grin at him while he writhes and whimpers, whining in his desperation for more contact, for _anything_.

He feels so compelled to reach down and touch himself, but, of course, he can’t move right now, can’t do anything to relieve the ache of his arousal. Never in his life has he wanted anything this badly, wanting it so badly that every part of his body seems to be crying out for more, wanting it so badly that it hurts. He needs this; he doesn’t know what will happen if he does not get it, but he is so certain in this moment that he needs it.

“Calm down, you don’t need to seem so heartbroken,” Elaine teases him, seeming to always get a quick out of how needy he is. “We were just going to switch off for a little bit, weren’t we, princess?”

Amalia nods and says, “I just wanted to show you what else I could do with my mouth.” And with that, the two girls switch positions, with Amalia kneeling again, but this time, where she can spread his asscheeks, her tongue suddenly teasing at his hole and making him squeak a bit, surprised by how strange and wonderful even the slightest touch feels.

She wastes no time in working it inside of him, either, eager to lick him and set to overwhelming him with sensation all over again. While she uses her tongue to push him right back to the edge he felt they left him on, Elaine wraps her hand around his cock, quickly pumping it up and down, until he is crying out again and again, so desperate and overwhelmed that he has no idea who he is calling out to or what he is even trying to say. He is not sure of anything, except that he never wants this to stop, that he can’t stand anymore teasing from him, not until he gets whatever it is that he feels like he is reaching for.

That moment finally comes, not long after they have gone back to pleasuring him. They had both already built him up so much, especially with his lack of experience, that there is not much that they need to do to get him right back there, to push him further forward, until he is suddenly blinded with the pleasure that overpowers him completely. Tilting his head back, he moans uncontrollably as he comes, and all the while, Amalia does not slow down, working her tongue all the way through his climax.

Elaine, at the same time, moves her other hand up so that she can catch everything, pumping his seed directly into her cupped palm, wanting to save it especially for him. He is completely oblivious to this, however, with his eyes closed and his thoughts swimming with pleasure like he has never known, making it impossible for him to think about anything else right now. It takes him quite some time to come to his senses after this, and when he finally comes to, Amalia has finally moved away, so that they are both grinning at him.

“You must have really liked all of that,” Elaine says, before showing him her hand. “Look how excited you got!” She steps forward again, getting up close so that her hand is right at his face, where he can clearly see the way he came for her, for both of them. Pushing her hand up to his mouth, she says, “Why don’t you trying tasting just how excited you got?”

He knows that he does not have much of a choice in this, not when she is pushing her hand right against him, so the only thing that he can do is hesitantly press his tongue out, to lick along the palm of her hand. The taste is unusual, and hard for him to describe, but he does not stop until he has licked his hand clean, and swallowed everything that she made him lick up. She gives him some token praise for it, saying, “That was very good, you did such a good job listening to me.”

Stepping back to stand alongside Amalia again, she says, “You’ve done such a good job being patient up until now that I’m ready to let you have your big reward. What do you say, Amalia? Are you ready to give it to him?”

“Honestly, I feel like I’ve been waiting too long,” the princess replies, and much to his shock- and private delight- she begins to strip down for him. He feels as if he should look away from her, but it is hard to when she doing this right in front of him, and when he has wanted this for so long, whether he would admit it or not. As if sensing this, Amalia says, “You don’t need to look away, you know. I’m doing all of this for you.”

Hearing those words are nearly enough to make his heart stop, but all of this has been so overwhelming for him that it is a wonder he is still conscious at this point, still able to process what is going on around him. While he is gawking at her, unable to help himself, Elaine works to move him, so that he is still bound but laying on his back; still helpless, but now in a better position for Amalia to come take what she wants from him, and to give him what he so desperately needs.

There is no turning back in a moment like this, no way for him to back down from his desires because of her royal status. She is right here, not giving him a chance to resist her, and making it rather clear that their class differences mean nothing to her, that the only thing that she cares about is having this chance with him. Amalia straddles him, now completely naked, and he is naked other than his hat. There is nothing left separating them as she sinks down onto him, wincing a bit as his cock starts to push into her at first, slowing down a bit.

Yugo is fairly certain that Elaine says something to tease one of them at that point, but it is hard to process exactly what she is saying when he is so blown away by all of this, and it has only just begun. Amalia is so tight and so warm, and he has never felt anything like this before, nothing at all. He whimpers as she takes her time adjusting to him, not wanting to take things too fast and hurt herself, and though he is glad for that, because he wants her to be comfortable, it is like torture, waiting for the moment that he is finally buried inside of her.

And even after that, she takes some time, letting out gasping breaths as she tries to get used to, but then, once she has started moving, that is all that Yugo can think about. Amalia bouncing on his cock, Amalia riding him, Amalia smiling down at him as she does, as the two of them lose themselves in mutual bliss, and lose themselves in something that is long overdue.

It really has been a long time coming, and it may have taken some outside interference to get this to happen, but now, Yugo is never going to let her go, and never going to give this up. He has never felt anything this amazing in his life, and he already knows that he is hooked, and that he is never going to be fully satisfied. For now, all he can do is jerk his hips up in time with hers as she bounces on him, until she is suddenly tensing and trembling on top of him, whimpering his name.

When Amalia comes, Yugo is completely blinded by the pleasure that it brings him. Later, he will think about how he never thought it could any _better_ , and then it did, the sensation of her orgasm so tight, so strong, that it left him more helpless than ever, giving into his own desires and coming hard, right along with her, until the two of them were left panting and breathless, dazed in the afterglow.

“Well, I’m glad you two got to have lots of fun,” Elaine says, standing over them with a playful grin. “But I hope you’re not too tired out just yet. After all, I did all this work to make sure that things happened between the two of you, so don’t you think I deserve a little payment myself?”

Needless to say, their fun is far from over yet, and no matter how exhausted Yugo may be right now, the girls seem to have endless energy in this regard, and it is not long before they are at it again, with Elaine wanting to try using her mouth this time, and Amalia ready to coach her through fucking him, acting as if she is the expert on the subject already. It is going to be a long night, and yet, he finds that he can hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
